Edward
Edward and Gordon |last_appearance = Thomas and his Friends |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |us_voice_actor = William Hope |other_voice_actors = Mark Moraghan |name = Edward |title = Edward the Blue Engine |nicknames = *Old Iron *Eddie *True Blue No. 2 *Steady Eddie |gender = Male |country_of_origin = * Scotland * England * Island of Sodor |affiliation = *North Western Railway *Edward's Branch Line **Bill and Ben **BoCo **Trevor *Steam Team |basis = FR 21/K2 class |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 4-4-0 |wheels = 14 |top_speed = 80 mph |designer(s) = Sharp, Stewart and Co. |builder(s) = Atlas Works |year_built = 1896 |arrived_on_sodor = 1915 |number = NWR 2 |railway = *North Western Railway *Furness Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} '''Edward' is a blue mixed-traffic tender engine. He runs his own branch line with BoCo. Edward is one of the oldest engines on Sodor and is occasionally made fun of for his age. Despite this setback, he is also very wise and optimistic and spreads his knowledge and encouraging attitude towards the other engines. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Edward was built by Sharp, Stewart and Company at their Atlas Works in Glasgow, Scotland in 1896. He worked on the Furness Railway's Cumbrian Coast Line before coming to Sodor on loan with other engines in 1915 to assist with the building of the North Western Railway. The Furness had found him to be a "shy steamer" and were not interested in getting him back when his work was completed. In 1921 , they sold him to the NWR for a nominal sum, who have, by careful maintenance and extensive modifications, turned him into a reliable engine. By 1923, Edward was confined to Vicarstown Sheds, to the delight of the other engines, who claimed that he was too old and weak to work. Edward was eventually let out again and proved that what he lacked in strength, he made up for in work by pushing a stubborn Gordon and his heavy goods train up Gordon's Hill in 1923. In 1923, when Thomas was fed up with fetching coaches for the big engines, Edward offered Thomas to take his trucks. However, Thomas, having no experience with trucks, was pushed down a hill and diverted into a siding. Later in 1925, Edward helped James double-head a passenger train when the splendid red engine was acting out. For some time afterwards, Edward was getting so old that his parts caused him to clank as he went along, which led to the bigger engines teasing him about his age. Gordon and Henry teased him about when a group of cows caused half of his cattle trucks to break away and derail, but later got their comeuppance when they encountered a cow named Bluebell on a bridge. Later in 1953 Edward save an old traction engine named Trevor from scrap when he encouraged The Vicar of Wellsworth to buy him. However in 1954, James would still talk down to Edward's age and how slow he is, but after he was left running down The Main Line without a driver thanks to two naughty boys who played with his controls, Edward proved himself to be a hero when he brought the inspector and James' fireman to slow him down. James could not thank Edward enough for his heroic actions and the Fat Controller sent Edward to the works to have his worn parts mended as a reward. When Edward came back, everyone was very pleased to see him again. Some time afterwards, (perhaps around 1940-1950) Edward received his own branch line and had two twin tank engines named Bill and Ben help take trucks from the Sodor China Clay Company to Brendam along his line. When the twins were playing tricks on a new diesel named BoCo in 1965, Edward put a stop to it and showed BoCo how to handle them. Soon, Edward and Gordon were both talking about branch lines, most to the disapproval of Gordon. That night there was a mishap at Tidmouth, which in favour, Edward's train went first which sent him down the mainline (this was caused when the signalman at Wellsworth was not informed of the delay) and Gordon went down to Brendam. Some few evenings later, when Edward was taking a passenger train filled with enthusiasts home to Tidmouth, his crank-pin snapped, damaging his wheel splasher and running plate, forcing the driver and fireman to take them off. However, Edward was able to pull the heavy train back to Tidmouth, very late, but with triumph. BoCo looked after Edward's branch line while Edward was sent to the works again for repairs. In 1988, while the Elsbridge river bridge was being repaired, Edward helped Thomas settle in on his branchline. Later, while taking china clay trucks to Wellsworth, the rear of his train derailed on a section of loose rail. Luckly, Trevor was nearby and was able to warn him about it. In 1995, before the 50th anniversary of the Railway Series, Edward was hurrying along his branchline after being delayed by James. He loosened one of his bogie wheels on a set of points, which came off and landed in a field of cabbages. He was repaired in time for the Golden Jubilee and lead Pip and Emma to Tidmouth as the royal train, and getting held up at Knapford Junction after the points and signals failed. In 2007, when an old coach named Victoria was being restored, Edward quickly recognised her from the Furness Railway and listened to her story about when she worked with a tank engine named Albert on his branch line, alongside another coach named Helena. Edward later took her to Knapford Junction for Thomas to take to Toby. ''Thomas & Friends'' When Trevor was to be the main star attraction for the Vicar's garden party, Edward wanted to help but did not know how. His chance came when the Vicar forgot to promote the party by putting up the posters, so he suggested having them put up on his cab and coaches as part of the party's advertisement. His plan worked and so many people came to the party that they raised a lot of money for the children. The Vicar later thanked Edward and his crew for their idea. Edward has a penchant for telling spooky stories on Halloween that the other engines enjoy. In the fifth series episode Haunted Henry, Edward told Henry that whenever an owl hoots, a mist rolls in and when the mist is about, there is a ghost about too. In the sixth series episode Scaredy Engines, he told them a story of a ghost engine that returns to the smelters in search of his lost whistle every Halloween. In addition to running his branch line, Edward often acts as a banker for other engines up Gordon's Hill to help them when their trains are too heavy. In spite of Edward's great history with the railway and his good relationship with the other engines, his old age makes some engines think that he is unreliable. Gordon would always still tease and talk down about him, even going as far as suggesting that he should "retire". When Percy told his driver about this, who told the Fat Controller, he arranged for Edward to show Stepney how to run the loop line, while Duck did his work. Unfortunately, Duck got stuck on Gordon's Hill when the Troublesome Trucks held him back. When Gordon came behind him, he could not push Duck up the hill. Edward was sent to help the double train up and when they arrived at Knapford station, the Fat Controller rebuked Gordon for his horrible comments about Edward. Gordon apologised to Edward the following day and from then on, he never suggested him "retiring". Since then, Edward's skill as a banker is always valued among Gordon and the others, as seen in Edward the Great and You Can Do it, Toby!; in Chickens to School, Edward exclaimed, "I'm always helping Gordon up the hill!" However, his speed left a lot to be desired. In As Good as Gordon, Emily had to wait for Edward at the crossing. Impatient, Emily snidely told him to hurry up, calling him "Slowcoach". When Spencer visited the Island of Sodor and beat Gordon's record, he insulted the Sudrian engines, who became fed up with Spencer's boastfulness. They wanted to race Spencer to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House, but the Fat Controller chose Edward to go there instead. Gordon thought that Edward should not be doing an express engine's job and James thought that Edward would let the whole railway down. Regardless, Edward tried his best and had several moments of triumph during the race. Gordon saw how hard Edward was trying and took back his earlier words, encouraging Edward instead, calling him "a credit to the railway!" Edward eventually won due to Spencer falling asleep and felt like the pride of the Sodor railway—and he was right. Edward has always been a kind and wise engine, though in some scenarios, he has acted a bit judgemental to newcomers. For example, in Harvey to the Rescue, he claimed that Harvey "doesn't even look like an engine". In Thomas and the New Engine, he was one of the engines to spread rumours that Neville wanted to bump the steam engines. In Edward Strikes Out, he agreed with Gordon's element of doubt about Rocky and called him a "new-fangled nonsense". The narration at the episode's start reveals that this is because Edward has worked on Sodor the longest. In both the first and third of these scenarios, Edward learned of Harvey and Rocky's usefulness by their episode's ends. In Calling All Engines, Edward acted so discriminate towards Diesel, 'Arry and Bert and blamed them for collecting the wrong building material for the new Tidmouth Sheds. In Edward and the Mail, he did not want to embarrass himself in front of the other engines, so he tried to take the mail train without asking Percy, who was in need of repairs, for advice, resulting in him delivering the mail to all the wrong places. Edward has also acted excitable in some episodes. In the twelfth series episode, Steady Eddie, he was given a task of taking the new water wheel to Great Waterton. He ignored the Fat Controller's advice to take the express track, took all the bumpy tracks to show off and resulted in the water wheel almost being scrapped. In Thomas and the Runaway Kite, he wanted to help Thomas to chase after the Fat Controller's grandchildren's kite. Since then, Edward has tried to regain his usual self, which one day made Charlie think he was too old to have fun in Charlie and Eddie. Edward was upset about this so he tried to be as fun as Charlie, but this only caused even more trouble. Since then, he has just stuck to being the wise and kind engine that he was of old. In the fifteenth series, Edward was sent to work with Harold for the day, being given the chance to be a hero. After observing Gordon and Rocky in action, Edward resolved to fulfil his hero role by being "strong and fast and stern". On his way to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre, Edward found a miserable Charlie and cheered him up by telling him a joke, collected Dowager Hatt's suitcase when it was sent to the wrong station and rescued a lost Katie the sheepdog. Edward was still determined to be what he thought a hero but found that his time spent helping others had made him late for Harold, who was not at the Rescue Centre when Edward chuffed in. The Fat Controller reassured Edward that being kind, funny and gentle was Edward being himself, enough to be a hero and everyone cheered for him. Harold arrived looking for Edward, who just smiled. In the eighteenth series, he was still being teased by Gordon, who thought he was unreliable for breaking down frequently, but Edward claimed that he had not broken down in ages. When Gordon later got stuck on his hill, Edward came to push him. As they reached the top of the hill, Gordon just carried on without saying "thank you". Edward complained about Gordon's ungratefulness to Thomas, who came up with a plan. Thomas challenged Gordon to a race across the island. As Gordon nearly caught him up, Thomas pulled onto the same track which meant Gordon had no choice but to follow him. At Gordon's Hill, the two engines were going so slowly that Gordon stopped and got stuck again. As Thomas carried on his way, Edward arrived. This time, it was Edward's turn to call Gordon unreliable for always getting stuck on his own hill. Edward then began to carry on his way too, but Gordon begged him to help. Gordon promised to never call him old and unreliable again. Edward forgave Gordon and gave him a push. The big blue engine even said "thank you" once they had reached the top of the hill. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he told Thomas, who was being mended at the Steamworks, that Rocky had discovered a pirate ship in the cavern in which Thomas had fallen into earlier (despite Thomas discovering it first). Later, while working at the Docks, Salty told him, Henry, James, Porter and Cranky about a "lost pirate". When Thomas felt that Max and Monty's recklessness was going too far, Edward told Thomas to ignore them. He laughed at Thomas, Percy and Toby for being scared of a cow which they thought was a troll and he was also scared of going out in the night when the engines thought a glowing Henry was a ghost. Edward was among the engines who were afraid Hugo was the start of steam engines being replaced. In The Great Race, Edward was one of the many engines who wanted to go to the Great Railway Show but instead was left on Sodor. When Henry had an accident at Vicarstown on the viaduct, while taking a goods train to the Mainland, Edward took Judy and Jerome to the accident scene that evening, where they lifted Henry back to safety. In the twenty-first series, Edward arrived at Knapford to pick up the old public service announcement system which the Fat Controller had just replaced and took it to Crocks Scrap Yard. When Thomas, Percy and Toby could not understand the new P.A. system and took the trains to the wrong places, they tried to fix it, but it became badly burnt out and no longer working. Edward then returned to Crocks Scrap Yard to have Reg urgently return the old public service announcement. When Edward brought it back, the Fat Controller praised him for saving the old public service announcement. When his shed was being repaired after James had an accident, Edward was sent to Philip's Shed, then the Steamworks and Brendam Docks but they were all too noisy for him to get a good night's sleep. He later found Philip to be good company and decided that he would stay with him at Wellsworth Sheds instead of Tidmouth from then on. When Bill and Ben made up a game called "Hunt the Truck" and played it on Nia, Edward threatened to take the trucks he brought for them away if they did not give back the truck to Nia. When Bill and Ben tried to hide an important truck from Edward, the wise old engine knew what the twins were up to and took the truck from where they already hid it. He would later pretend to be worried that the truck going missing would ruin Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas party, prompting the twins to search for it without realising that Edward had set up his own trick for them. Personality Edward is very kindhearted, mature, wise and keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too and always does his best to finish a job. If ever an engine misbehaves or acts out, it is Edward that the Fat Controller turns to in order to soothe things out. Unfortunately, the big engines, especially Gordon, often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is the oldest engine on the North Western Railway (which he helped build), he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine. He and BoCo were the only engines who looked after Bill and Ben and knew how to put them in their place should they misbehave. Like any other wise old engine, he stands for no nonsense from anyone, especially from the bigger engines. From the ninth series to the fourteenth series, however, Edward expressed insecurity in himself, such as keeping secrets from the other engines and Sir Topham Hatt, when he was once leaking steam and likewise when he was told to pull the post train whilst Percy was being repaired. He also had an occasional reputation of being rude and cheeky, such as disbelieving Rocky when he thought he did not need help with his goods train, and being unwelcome to Harvey when he was new to the railway. Since the seventeenth series, Edward has been portrayed with his original personality, such as when he gave Thomas advice to ignore Max and Monty and accepted James' request to bring the Mayor of Sodor to Callan Castle. In the twenty-second series, his method of keeping Bill and Ben in order also came back, as shown when he made the twins give back a truck they hid from Nia after they made up a game called "Hunt the Truck", and he also knew what they were up to, so he took the truck that was for Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas party after they tried to hide it from him and pretended to lose it as a way to show them what it was like to have trucks hidden, showing him to be unpredictably sneaky and a good actor. Technical Details Basis The Reverend W. Awdry stated that Edward is based on a heavily modified Sharp, Stewart and Co. "Larger Seagull" K2 Class, supplied to the Furness Railway in 1896. Sodor "historian" Martin Clutterbuck notes that Edward bears a close resemblance to an LNER D34 "Glen" (NBR Reid Class K) 4-4-0 and an LNER D20 from the London and North Eastern Railway. The Reverend W. Awdry also used an LMS Class 2P to represent Edward on his model railway. Visible Crovan's Gate Works modifications are: making the rear splashers flush with the cab, removal of the coupling rod splashers, new cab windows as opposed to cutaways in his cab side sheets and square cab lookouts as opposed to the original round ones. In both the Railway Series and television series, Edward is depicted with a Fowler tender. The orange, tan and brown tender engines are also based on this design. File:Edward'sBasis.jpg|Edward's basis File:FowlerTender.png|A Fowler tender Livery Edward is painted in NWR sky blue with red and yellow lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tender in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. It can be assumed that, before arriving on Sodor, Edward was painted in FR Indian red with black lining, the initials "FR" painted on the sides of his tender and black wheels. Appearances Railway Series= and Edward, Gordon and Henry * 'Thomas the Tank Engine' - Thomas' Train , Thomas and the Trucks and Thomas and the Breakdown Train * 'James the Red Engine' - James and the Top-Hat and Troublesome Trucks * 'Troublesome Engines' - Henry and the Elephant , Tenders and Turntables , Trouble in the Shed and Percy Runs Away * 'Henry the Green Engine' - Coal and Gordon's Whistle * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Off the Rails and Paint Pots and Queens * 'Edward the Blue Engine' - Cows, Bertie's Chase, Saved from Scrap and Old Iron * 'Four Little Engines' - Skarloey Remembers * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - The Fat Controller's Engines * 'Duck and the Diesel Engine' - Domeless Engines, Pop Goes the Diesel and A Close Shave * 'The Twin Engines' - Break Van and The Deputation * 'Gallant Old Engine' - Gallant Old Engine * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Stepney's Special and Bowled Out * 'Main Line Engines' - The Diseasel, Wrong Road and Edward's Exploit * 'Really Useful Engines' - Fish * 'James and the Diesel Engines' - Fire-Engine * 'More About Thomas the Tank Engine' - The Runaway * 'Gordon the High-Speed Engine' - Smokescreen and Fire Escape * 'Thomas and the Twins' - Scrambled Eggs, What a Picture! and Trevor Helps Out * 'Henry and the Express' - Henry Sees Red * 'Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines' - Edward and the Cabbages and Golden Jubilee * 'Thomas and Victoria' - Avalanche and Toby's Vintage Train * 'Thomas and his Friends' - Centenary Companion volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1984 - Thomas's Christmas Party * 1986 - Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-| Television Series= , Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train , James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Coal , The Flying Kipper , Whistles and Sneezes, Off the Rails and Thomas' Christmas Party * 'Series 2' - Cows, Bertie's Chase, Saved from Scrap, Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal , The Runaway , Dirty Work , A Close Shave, Better Late Than Never , Break Van, The Deputation, The Diseasel, Wrong Road, Edward's Exploit and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree * 'Series 3' - Percy's Promise, Gordon Goes Foreign , Time for Trouble , Gordon and the Famous Visitor, No Joke for James , Trust Thomas, Buzz, Buzz , Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, One Good Turn, Tender Engines , Escape, Heroes , Percy, James and the Fruitful Day and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 4' - Four Little Engines, Gallant Old Engine , Thomas and Stepney, Bowled Out, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens and Fish * 'Series 5' - Cranky Bugs , Horrid Lorry , A Better View for Gordon , James and the Trouble with Trees, Bye George! , Haunted Henry, Happy Ever After, Busy Going Backwards and Rusty and the Boulder * 'Series 6' - Salty's Secret (''cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (cameo), It's Only Snow, Scaredy Engines, Percy's Chocolate Crunch (cameo), Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (stock footage cameo) and Edward the Very Useful Engine * Series 7 - Emily's New Coaches (does not speak), Percy Gets it Right (cameo), Edward's Brass Band and Gordon and Spencer (cameo) * Series 8 - James Gets a New Coat (does not speak), Thomas Saves the Day (does not speak), Percy's Big Mistake (cameo), Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas, Gordon Takes Charge (does not speak), Edward the Great, Thomas and the Circus (cameo), Thomas Gets it Right (cameo), As Good as Gordon (does not speak), Halloween (cameo), You Can Do it, Toby! (does not speak), Chickens to School, James Goes Too Far and Percy and the Magic Carpet (cameo) * Series 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting (cameo), Thomas and the Rainbow, Molly's Special Special (cameo), Respect for Gordon (does not speak), Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (cameo), Thomas and the Toy Shop (cameo), Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out (cameo), Thomas Tries His Best (does not speak), Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole (mentioned), Thomas' Day Off (cameo), Thomas' New Trucks (cameo), Saving Edward and Keeping Up with James * Series 10 - Percy and the Funfair, It's Good to be Gordon (cameo), Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas (cameo), Thomas and the Shooting Star (cameo), Big Strong Henry (does not speak), Thomas' Frosty Friend (cameo), Thomas and the Colours (cameo) and James the Second Best * Series 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller (cameo), Hector the Horrid! (does not speak), Thomas and the Spaceship (cameo), Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas Sets Sail (does not speak), Edward and the Mail and Percy and the Left Luggage * Series 12 - Thomas and the Billboard (cameo), Steady Eddie, Henry Gets it Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise (cameo), James Works it Out, Tram Trouble (cameo) and Percy and the Bandstand (does not speak) * Series 13 - The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink (cameo), Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, Play Time (does not speak), Time For a Story (cameo), Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle (cameo), A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor (cameo), The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks (cameo) and Hiro Helps Out * Series 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods (cameo), Diesel's Special Delivery (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (cameo), Victor Says Yes, Being Percy (cameo), Henry's Magic Box (does not speak), Thomas' Crazy Day (cameo), Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff (cameo) and O the Indignity (cameo) * Series 15 - Percy's New Friends (cameo), Edward the Hero, Up, Up and Away! (cameo), Let it Snow (cameo), Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand (cameo), Stuck on You (cameo), Kevin the Steamie (cameo), Wonky Whistle (stock footage cameo), Percy the Snowman (cameo) and Fiery Flynn * Series 16 - Express Coming Through (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (does not speak), Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), Emily's Winter Party Special (cameo), Muddy Matters (cameo), Whiff's Wish and Happy Birthday Sir! * Series 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend (cameo), Scruff's Makeover (cameo), Calm Down Caitlin (cameo), Steamie Stafford (cameo), The Phantom Express (cameo), No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine (cameo), The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea (cameo), Gone Fishing (mentioned), The Smelly Kipper (cameo), No More Mr. Nice Engine and Thomas' Shortcut * Series 18 - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear (cameo), Signals Crossed (cameo), Toad's Adventure (cameo), Duck in the Water (cameo), Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas and the Emergency Cable (cameo), No Steam Without Coal (cameo), Spencer's VIP, Last Train for Christmas and The Perfect Gift (cameo) * Series 19 - Who's Geoffrey? (cameo), The Truth About Toby, Lost Property (cameo), Henry Spots Trouble (cameo), A Cranky Christmas, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale (cameo), Very Important Sheep (cameo), Salty All at Sea, Helping Hiro (cameo), Reds vs. Blues (does not speak), Best Engine Ever (cameo), The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Thomas the Babysitter (cameo), The Other Side of the Mountain (cameo) and Goodbye Fat Controller * Series 20 - Toby's New Friend , Henry Gets the Express , Diesel and the Ducklings , Bradford the Brake Van, Pouty James, Letters to Santa , Love Me Tender , The Christmas Coffeepot , Over the Hill , Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Mucking About and All in Vain * Series 21 - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear , P.A. Problems, Cranky at the End of the Line, New Crane on the Dock, Philip's Number , A Shed for Edward and The Big Freeze * Series 22 - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, An Engine of Many Colours, School of Duck, Rosie is Red and Hunt the Truck * Series 23 - The Other Big Engine * Other - Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers Specials * 1992 - Thomas and the U.K. Trip * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2008 - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2010 - Misty Island Rescue * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Series 3 - Thomas' Anthem and I'm Thomas the Tank Engine * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Gone Fishing, Toby, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, Really Useful Engine and Thomas' Christmas Song * Series 5 - Night Train, Accidents Will Happen, Every Cloud has a Silver Lining, It's Great to be an Engine, Donald's Duck, Sir Topham Hatt and Come for the Ride * Series 6 - Little Engines, Down by the Docks, Winter Wonderland and Never, Never, Never Give Up * Series 7 - There Once Was an Engine Who Ran Away and The Whistle Song * Series 8 - Sounds, A World Around You, Determination, Patience, Ode to Gordon and Engine Roll Call * Calling All Engines! - Busy, Trying and Together New Engine Roll Call and The Dream Song * Series 9 - Day and Night, Party Time, Pride, Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor and Togetherness * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * Series 10 - Doing it Right, Favourite Place, H is for Harold, There's Always Something New, Responsibility, Strength, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Jingle Bells and Engine Roll Call * Series 11 - Engine Roll Call * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone, Where, oh Where is Thomas?, Engine Roll Call and Thomas, You're the Leader * Series 12 - Engine Roll Call * Hero of the Rails - Go, Go Thomas * Series 13 - Roll Along, Thomas, You're the Leader, Sounds, Determination and Engine Roll Call * Misty Island Rescue - Misty Island Rescue * Series 14 - All You Need and Sir Topham Hatt * Day of the Diesels - Day of the Diesels * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Series 16 - Thomas and Percy and Go, Go Thomas * King of the Railway - It's Gonna be a Great Day * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! * Tale of the Brave - Let's Be Brave * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time and The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You, Down by the Docks, Navigation, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Whistle Song, Night Train, Ode to Gordon, Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are For * The Adventure Begins - Really Useful Engine * Series 19 - There's Snow Place Like Home, Let's Go!, Race with You, Spring is Here!, Engine Roll Call and Down by the Docks * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure - We Make a Team Together * Series 20 - James the Really Splendid Engine and Accidents Will Happen * The Great Race - Will You Won't You * Journey Beyond Sodor - I Want to Go Home and The Most Important Thing is Being Friends * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion, Doing it Right and Trying * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? and We're Friends * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call and The Steam Team Learning Segments * Series 8 - Sharing, The Children Wait for Gordon, Helping One Another, Edward Helps Emily Up Gordon's Hill and Dot to Dot - Edward * Calling All Engines! - Which Engine for Which Job? and Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? * Series 9 - Same Colour, Which Load for Which Route?, Being Kind, What Goes Where? , Who Respects Whom?, Who's Under the Coal Dust? - James and Job Destinations * Series 10 - Who's Under the Coal Dust? - Emily, Guess the Engine - Edward and Which Engine Should go to Which Building? * The Great Discovery - Thomas Puzzle Parts Videos * 2015 - A Friendly Farewell * 2018 - Meet the New Steam Team and Still the Best of Friends * 2019 - Meet Rebecca and Meet Gordon }} |-| Other Media= , A Visit to London for Thomas the Tank Engine , and Bill and Ben * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! (Golden Book) and Character Encyclopedia Magazine Stories * 1987 - Edward and Gordon, Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train , James and the Coaches and Thomas' Christmas Party * 1988 - James and the Troublesome Trucks, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away , Cows, Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, The Runaway , BoCo the Diseasel, Wrong Road, Edward's Exploits, Thomas' Present and The Train Spotters * 1989 - Fire , The Party and An Important Visitor * 1990 - Thomas For Sale, Edward and the Express and The Backlog * 1991 - Thomas and the Blue Wheel * 1993 - Roof Repairs! and The Carriage Café * 1994 - Runaway Trucks * 1995 - The Engine Parade! and School-time Thomas! * 1996 - Timetable Trouble, Edward and the River Rose!, Percy Saves the Day, The New Track and Seeing Signals! * 1997 - Percy's Goods Train, Henry, Thomas' Tree, Percy's Surprise , Henry's Hills, Henry's Busy Day, Trevor's Christmas Surprise , 'Smile, Please!' and Percy's Promise * 1998 - Smokey Joe! , Thomas and the Trucks! , Henry , Billy's Bones!, James Breaks the Rules and Snakes and Ladders! * 1999 - Bill and Ben's Trick * 2000 - Harold's Race!, Henry's Freight Cars, Night Work (mentioned), Henry , Lucky to be Lost! (cameo) and Wet Wheels * 2001 - Soak Joke * 2002 - Ben at the Station and The Blue Engine Club * 2003 - New Year Cheer! and Harvey to the Rescue! * 2004 - Edward to the Rescue!, Peep! Peep! Moo! Moo!, Hoppy New Year!, Thank You, Thomas! , It's Only Snow! , Thomas Gets It Right , Metal Men, The Engine Clock, Thomas the Tortoise and Frying Tonight * 2005 - Strange Sight , Sweet Scent , Turntable Trouble, Three Kings, Slide and Ride, A Treat for Trying, Cat and Mouse , Chickens to School , Bump and Jump , Edward the Great and Sunburnt Spencer * 2006 - Saving Edward, King Thomas and Thomas and the Statue * 2007 - Everyone's Friend, Easy for Edward, Blown About!, Edward Strikes Out, Yacht Race , Autumn Leaves and Surprise Visitor * 2008 - Edward's Mail, Track Race , Wonky Whistle!, Thomas and the Lighthouse! , Percy and the Left Luggage, The Ice Train! and Stop, Thief! * 2009 - Thomas Saves the Day and Spring Time Special * 2010 - Rope Rescue, Hiro Helps Out, The Best Present of All , Henry Gets It Wrong!, Farm Fun! , Misty Island Rescue , Snow Tracks , The Water Wheel, Edward's Escape, A Blooming Mess , Thomas and the Rainbow! and Thomas and the Kites * 2011 - Saved Again, Flaming Flynn (does not speak), Rumble Rescue, Watch the Clock, The Treasure Hunt, Musical Trucks (cameo), Victor Says Yes (does not speak), Caroline Camps Out, Jumping Jobi Wood (speaks in speech bubble only), Hiro Helps Out, The Runaway Kite, A Lion on Sodor, Charlie and Eddie, Out of Control, Thomas' Tall Friend (does not speak) and Snow Tracks (cameo) * 2012 - Edward the Hero, Fiery Flynn!, Double Trouble, Edward's Big Rescue, Muddy Matters (cameo), Thomas' Tall Friend (speaks in speech bubble only), Fish and Ships, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 645), Express Coming Through! (cameo), Bedtime Tale, Percy the Snowman (cameo) and Keeping up with James * 2013 - Surprise, Surprise!, Happy Birthday, Sir! , Whiff's Wish , Terrible Twins , Caught on Camera, James and the Giant Animals and Henry's Ghost * 2014 - Happy Birthday, Sir! , Confusion and Delay, Muddy Matters , No More Mr. Nice Engine, Edward the Helpful Engine, Frozen Turntable and Thomas and the Kites * 2015 - Old Reliable Edward, Silent Puffing! and The Perfect Present * 2016 - Victor Says Yes and Jumping Jobi Wood * 2017 - Thomas and the Kites and Diesel and the Ducklings Edward also appeared in the magazine stories, A Perfect Garden, Bill and BoCo, Chiff Chaff, Diesel Causes Delay, Diesel Display, Edward's Scarecrow, Flying James, Gordon and Edward, James and Edward, Lamp Light!, Lost and Found, Percy's Spooky Tooth, Percy's Stories, Railway Open Day, Really Useful Edward, Road Train, Slick Trick!, Stick with Steam, Taking Toby, The Big Ship and Old Reliable Edward Annual Stories * 1985 - Edward Cracks a Nut, Gale Warning , The Twins' Passing Problem (mentioned) and James' Rest Cure * 1986 - Old Groaner and Golden Oldies * 1987 - Signal Failure and Timber! * 1988 - Thomas and Trevor * 1990 - Points of No Return * 1991 - Trucks for Scrap , Thomas and the Sunday School Outing , In the Drink and Rusty Red Scrap Iron * 1992 - A Problem for the Twins and Galloping Sausage (mentioned) * 1994 - The Merry-Go-Round That Wouldn't and James' Rest Cure * 1995 - First Prize * 1996 - Rings a Bell! and Pantomime Pranks * 1997 - Edward Saves the Day * 1998 - The Star of the Show * 1999 - Bill and Ben and Leaves on the Line * 2000 - Slow Down, Thomas!, Thomas the Famous Engine and Star Engines * 2001 - Very Special Engines and Edward Saves the Day * 2002 - "That's the Way to Do It!" and The Really Useful Traction Engine * 2011 - Hiro Helps Out * 2013 - Hiro Helps Out * 2013 Holiday Annual - The Biggest Present of All Video Games * 1998 - Magical Adventure * 1999 - The Great Festival Adventure * 2000 - Trouble on the Tracks and Thomas and the Magic Railroad Print Studio * 2002 - Building the New Line * 2006 - A Day at the Races * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning * 2018 - Go Go Thomas }} |-|Thomas Creator Collective= Episodes * 2015 - The Great Snow Storm of Sodor * 2016 - Rescue the Runaway, Racers on the Rails, Philip's Bumpy Branch Line, The Fast and the Fizzleboxes, Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks, DC Super Friends MINIS and Brother Bother * 2017 - Saving Henry , The Return of Diesel, Gordon the Little Engine and Thomas Saves Christmas * 2018 - Thomas' Troublesome Truck Trouble, Rocking and Ralling , The Earl's Railway Show, James Can't be Stopped, Big Galaxy! Big Adventures!, Emily and Nia's Excellent Adventure Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Edward was the very first character created for the Railway Series, in 1942. * Edward is one of few characters to appear in every series of the television series and one of even fewer characters to have a speaking role in each one. * Edward is the only engine whose crew has been named in the Railway Series. In the foreword of "Edward the Blue Engine" their names were given as Charlie Sand (driver) and Sidney Heaver (fireman). Their surnames came from their duties (one of the driver's jobs is to sand the rails when they are slippery to let the engine's wheels grip, while the fireman "heaves" coal to the firebox); their first names came from an engine crew from the Wisbech and Upwell Tramway. * Three of Edward's models are currently on display; two at Drayton Manor and the other is in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). One of Edward's production made face masks is also owned by Twitter user Thomas Merchandise. * In Steady Eddie, Charlie and Eddie and Edward the Hero, Edward refers to himself as "Eddie". Charlie also refers to him by this name. "Eddie" also happens to be Edward's real name in the Greek narration and in Italy from the fifteenth series onwards; however, in the Engine Roll Call he is referred as Edward. * In the French dub, Edward is called Edouard in the first seven series. * He is Michael White's favourite character. * According to Britt Allcroft, there was a suggestion that Edward should become female and be renamed to "Alice" in the US dub, but he ended up retaining his original name and gender. * Edward, along with Henry, are the first characters to be removed from the Steam Team in later series. Quotes }} Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take Along * My First Thomas * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Hornby * Bachmann * My Thomas Story Library * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * Departing Now * Thomas Town * Capsule Collection * Trading Cards * Tomica * Take-n-Play * De Agostini * Brio * Pez * Mega Bloks * Diablock * Wind-up Trains * Mini Mini Plarail * Pocket Fantasy * Collectible Railway * Departing Now * Boss * Micro Rubber Engines * Royal Hampshire * Push Along * Minis ** Classic Minis ** Metallic Minis ** Robo Minis ** Chillin' Minis ** Spooky Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis ** Sports Minis ** Steel Minis * Choro-Q * MV Sports * Adventures * Waku Waku * TrackMaster Push Along }} References de:Edward es:Edward he:אדוארד hu:Edward ja:エドワード pl:Edek ru:Эдвард zh:艾德华 Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:4-4-0 Category:North Western Railway Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:The Main Line Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge